<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Giraffes and Naps by reigningqueenofwords</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24560185">Giraffes and Naps</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords'>reigningqueenofwords</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Eli [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Justice League</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:35:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24560185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Eli [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Giraffes and Naps</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was your first weekend since you started college, and you were looking forward to relaxing. Glancing at your clock, you saw it was almost 9 am, so you grabbed your phone to text Barry. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You busy today? </span>
  </em>
  <span>You asked, hoping he could hang out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He replied a few later. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t have work until 5 :) </span>
  </em>
  <span>He told you. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s rainy out so we were just gonna stay in today. Want to come over?  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>You were thrilled and replied. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes, please. I’ll bring some snacks. </span>
  </em>
  <span>You were beaming. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Any requests? :) </span>
  </em>
  <span>You got out of bed quickly to start getting dressed while he replied. While you’d been texting, you hadn’t seen him since the day at the zoo a couple weeks before. You were excited to have your first hang out. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Not picky :) unless you happen to have any candy. I don’t keep much around. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He admitted. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I try not to let him have TOO much, ya know? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>You giggled when you saw it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I guess I’ll share my sour jellies ;) </span>
  </em>
  <span>You grabbed your purse and went to get them from your nightstand where you kept them. They were the perfect snack when studying or watching Netflix. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll be there soon! </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Can’t wait! </span>
  </em>
  <span>He replied quickly. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Barry looked over where Eli was lounging on the couch watching Sesame Street, chuckling at how he had one leg bent, and then his other crossed over it. “Y/N is coming over.” He told him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eli clapped. “Ah!” He smiled at him. He climbed off the couch and went to sit in front of the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chuckling, Barry took a picture. He’d show you once you got here. He got up to gather some drinks, just juice or water, but still. He hoped that you still enjoyed coming over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eli squealed when there was a knock and Barry quickly went to let you in. He was bouncing on his feet, eager to see you. “Hi!!!” He hugged your legs once you were inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barry paused. “That’s a new word.” He told you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You gasped and crouched. “That’s so awesome! Hi!!” You tickled Eli. “Good job!” You hugged him back when he lunged at you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah!” He hung onto you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barry smiled. “He missed you.” He pointed out. “He’s been sitting in front of the door since I told him you were coming over:” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You blushed. “Oh, Eli.” You squeezed him. “We get to spend the day together.” Standing, you lifted him with you. “Hi, Barry.” You giggled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey.” He smiled shyly. “I have juice or water if you’d like something to drink?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Water for now, thank you.” You sat your stuff down. “Later we can go wild with juice and jellies.” You chuckled. “How’ve you guys been?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good so far. I’ve been working on a new sleep schedule with him, but that’s about it.” He lead you to the couch. “You?” He rubbed the back of his neck. “School going well, I hope?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good so far, too. Nothing too crazy yet.” You smiled. “I know it’ll get that way eventually.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, if you ever need a study buddy.” He said quickly. “I liked school.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nodded. “I’d love to study with you. And Eli.” You tapped his nose. “I’ll be getting a job, too, so we’ll have to compare schedules.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds great to me.” He smiled and the both of you watched cartoons for a moment. “What’s your major?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Undeclared for the moment. I couldn’t decide. So I’m just doing core for this semester.” You said shyly. “It’s such a big choice to make when I’m not even able to drink! They expect us to just know right out of high school.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded. “It is a big decision. You should be able to explore first.” He agreed. “I’ve known what I wanted to do since I was a kid, but I know that’s not common.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, but that’s cool. What’s that?” You smiled. You were curious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Criminal justice.” He said easily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s awesome.” You complimented. “I hope you get to do that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Some day.” He nodded. “I do want to not work five jobs at once one day but it’s just temporary.” He shrugged a shoulder. “Right now making sure we’re set is more important.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You work five jobs?” You asked instantly. Your eyes were wide. “I thought it was three? With Arthur, then Bruce, and the grocery store!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He blushed. “I also clean on weekends for the nearby library and then do some deliveries for an office supply shop across town.” He admitted. “But I don’t tell anyone when I go above three.” The last thing he needed was people fussing over him. “Please don’t tell?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You pouted slightly. “But Barry...aren’t you exhausted?” You asked. “That is so much work. You’re only 19 and you’re going to burn out.” You said softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded. “I know. And I am.” He sighed. “But what can I do?” To him, he had no other choice. “Car insurance, rent, electricity, phone bill, food, doctors when they’re needed, clothes for him…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You chewed on your lip. “Okay, I have a crazy idea but...maybe I could help?” You offered, looking at Eli as he made you clap. You smiled and kissed his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How? I don’t take help, you know…” He said shyly. “They’ve tried. A lot. Since I found out about him, and I started working to get what I’d need for him, and to get this place. Only help I accepted was Diana co-signing this place because I’m young and have no credit.” He motioned around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You chewed on your lip. “You’ll probably say no, but as soon as I start working...what if we were roommates?” You offered. “I’d like to be more independent, and this would be less stress on you.” It sounded crazy, but a viable option. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mouth opened and closed a few times, making Eli giggle hysterically. He leaned against you as he giggle, playing with your hand. He had no idea what was going on, he was just happy you were there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as Barry was finally about to say something, his phone rang. He looked at the number and furrowed his brows. It wasn’t a number he recognized. “Might be one of my jobs.” He muttered before answering. “Hello?” He said cautiously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, Barry, it’s Julie.” Came her voice, making him frown. “Look, I just wanted to say thank you for not telling Maxwell anything. It’s been a crazy couple of weeks or I would have called sooner. It was good seeing you, so maybe we can keep in touch?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keep in touch?” He asked. “For what exactly?” It was clear he didn’t like the idea. “You made it very clear you were done with us, in any way, shape, or form. You wanted your out, you got it. You signed your rights away, freeing yourself from any responsibility of my son.” He snapped. “Why would I want you around at all?” He asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You let Eli play with your hair a little as you tried to keep him distracted. However, you couldn’t keep the surprise off your face at Barry’s tone. This was a complete 180 for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just thought since a year or so has passed…” Julie said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll stop you there. Don’t bother.” He told her. “Please don’t ever contact me again.” He said before hanging up. He huffed and rubbed his face before blinking and looking at you, shy once again. “Sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be! That was...that was great!” You blushed. “I’m glad you stood up for the two of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled. “Thanks. That was so ridiculous.” He shook his head. “I hadn’t seen in in forever, then this? She </span>
  <em>
    <span>thanked</span>
  </em>
  <span> me for not saying something to her boyfriend.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You shook your head. “I’m sorry.” You couldn’t imagine what he was feeling. “Floor his nap time, I’ll let you have my jellies.” You smiled and reached over to squeeze his hand. “What time does he normally nap? We can talk more then, get some of this off your chest?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded. “Right before lunch. Around 11 for the first nap.” He shrugged. “He usually gets a snack before hand, and lunch when he gets up about 12:30.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great. Let’s enjoy cartoons for now?” You wanted to do your best to help him. You got comfortable with Eli. He nuzzled against you and focused on the TV, hugging your arm. When Barry offered him his new favorite giraffe stuffy that you’d bought him, he eagerly hugged it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s the only thing he likes to sleep with now.” Barry smiled at you. “He loves it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You beamed. “That makes me so happy.” You ran your fingers through Eli’s hair with your free hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barry watched you shyly, enjoying this relaxing moment. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>About 10:45, Eli started to yawn. “Want your snack, buddy?” Barry offered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eli nodded, reaching for him. You smiled and handed him over, standing to stretch. Barry stood up, heading the the kitchen. “Want some bananas and Cheerios?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You smiled as the toddler got excited. “That sounds good.” You followed. “Need me to get anything?” You offered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, maybe his blue sippy from the dish rack?” He asked. “With milk…” He added. “Only about half. Any more and it doesn’t get finished.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nodded and happily did that while Barry filled a small bowl. You smiled when you heard Eli clap. The three of you went back to sit down, Eli between you as he munched on his snack. He would mush the bananas in his small hands, and then lick them clean. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You watched him happily. “He’s so adorable.” He grinned up at you before yawning. “And is that his cue to nap?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barry nodded. “I’ll go grab a wipe to clean him up and then off to bed.” He smiled. “I’ll be right back.” He got up, taking the rest of Eli’s snack with him to put on the counter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eli made a noise and cuddled up to you cutely, closing his eyes. You didn’t mind, letting him get comfortable. You rubbed his leg soothingly and smiled as Barry crouched so he could clean his hands and face. Once he was clean, Barry lifted him, making sure to grab his giraffe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be back.” He told you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nodded and went to get you both something to drink and your candy bag. You hoped that he could get this stuff about Julie off his chest. You got comfortable on the couch again and leaned against a pillow as you waited. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. That was easy.” He smiled and sat by you. “He was out as soon as I tucked him in.” He chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s great.” You smiled at him and held out your bag of candy. “I must warn you, they’re addicting.” You said playfully. “But also really good when you’re not having the best day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barry nodded. “Thank you.” He said softly, picking a few to try. He blushed as you waited for his reaction. “These are pretty good.” He smiled. “I can see why you like them.” He got comfortable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You were glad he enjoyed them and let him relax a moment. “So, wanna talk about it?” You asked softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He bit his lip. “Yeah, I suppose so. I’m glad at what came out of my mouth.” He admitted. “Usually I would’ve just agreed to whatever.” Sighing, he shook his head. “I have no idea why she thought I’d want her around now. From the second she told me she was pregnant it was clear we were over and she didn’t want him.” He explained. “While it was her choice, she didn’t want any part of me either.” Which hurt. “I get we weren’t together years or anything, but still.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nodded. “I’m sorry.” You said softly. “I can’t imagine becoming a father so young was easy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s hard.” He said quietly, almost as if he was afraid to admit it. “I had never thought I’d be 18, graduating as a father.” He rubbed his hands together. “All my plans changed. I guess that’s what bothered me too about Julie. She’s clearly living her life how she wanted to, yet has the nerve to ask to be in my life now? At this point? No.” He sighed. “And she hasn’t even been honest about her past to him. Like me and Eli never happened.” It hurt. “It made me rethink if she even wanted to be together in the first place. But there’s nothing I can change about that.” He mumbled sadly. “And one day I’ll have to tel him the truth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You reached over to gently squeeze his hand. “And he’s going to know how great of a father you’ve been.” You told him. “That you’ve done everything you could for him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.” He looked at you. “Everything I do now, is for him.” He shyly turned over his hand so he could give yours a squeeze back. “He’s my life.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You smiled. “He’s very lucky.” You said gently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re too nice.” He blushed. “You always say sweet things.” He looked down, chewing on his lip. “Did Diana fell you why I pulled away before?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A bit. That you were scared?” You asked. “I get it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded. “Yeah, I don’t let just anyone into our lives.” He shrugged. “Then neither of us can be brushed off like that again.” He continued. “I just assume people don’t stay.” Which was true. “I have my dad, Victor, Diana, Bruce, Arthur, and Clark. I’ve been okay with that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I understand.” You told him. “I don’t blame you for pulling away.” How could you? “I’m happy you talked to me.” You said honestly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t let that eat at you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded. “I need to tell Diana thank you. For introducing us too.” He blushed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need to, too.” You giggled. “I was so worried about making new friends.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you have me now.” He said shyly. “Not sure how much I can be a regular friend, but I’ll do my best.” He promised softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you will.” You smiled widely. “You’re already awesome.” You assured him. “Even if we just watch kids cartoons, I’ll be happy hanging out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That means a lot.” He told you. “When Victor comes over he plays with Eli until bedtime and sometimes he brings over his PlayStation for us to play after.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad you have him, too.” You nodded. “I’m not very good at video games.” You giggled. “They’d never really been my thing. What else do you like?” It didn’t even occur to you that you were still holding his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled. “They’re not too hard. Depends. Uh, I like food. Cooking I mean.” He blushed. “Hence Diana saying Eli is like me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You grinned. “That makes sense now.” You nodded. “I like food too.” You chuckled. “I think my favorite is pizza. I love the New York style ones where you can fold the slice in half.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He widened his eyes. “Mine, too!” He felt excited that you had something in common. “I can eat a large by myself no problem.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You blushed. “Medium for me.” You admitted. “Especially when I was studying for finals and SATs.” You told him. “They knew my order by heart.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled widely. “That’s awesome.” You were so perfect. “I’ll give you the names of the best places in town, and which to avoid.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe we can get some together one day? A special day?” You asked. “Take Eli to the park and for pizza?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded. “I think I can do that.” He smiled. “I’lol budget some money into the next couple paychecks I get.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I’ll help too.” You promised. “We’ll split the check.”  You said nicely but firmly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” He chuckled softly. He wanted to ask if it would be just a friend date. The words just wouldn’t come out, though. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great.” You said excitedly. “Was there anything else you wanted to talk about?” You encouraged. “Or do you want to just chill?” You didn’t want to push him too much. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have to start getting ready for a bit, so we can just do whatever.” He shrugged. “I usually leave here about 4. My dad is watching Ei at his house today, and letting him sleep over.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nodded. “Late shift, then?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I get out at 10, but have to be in at 6 tomorrow morning. This is the easiest way, and Eli won’t have to get up early tomorrow.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You bit your lip and nodded. “That’s a lot.” You noted. “How much do you work tomorrow?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I work from 6 until 8 cleaning the library. It doesn’t take long because it’s never that dirty. Then from 9 until 1 I’ll do some deliveries. Then I’m off the rest of the day. I’ll get Eli and we’ll either go to the park or come home.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Busy day. Do you eat when you can?” You asked. “That doesn’t leave you much time to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll grab a snack on my way out the door, grab something from some dollar menu on my way to my second job, then get lunch when I get home.” It didn’t seem like a big deal to him. “Then I eat with him for dinner.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You felt his life was super busy. He was so young and didn’t get to oy it. enjoy it. You didn’t know how to respond. You wished you could help him, but had a feeling he wouldn’t let you. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>